A Deal Made in Good Faith A HP SPRNT GR Challenge
by Samuel Duchesne
Summary: My new idea! Come and read it if you like! :)


**A Deal Made in Good Faith.**

**A Harry Potter/Supernatural/Ghost Rider Challenge.**

In Halloween 1981, Voldemort struck down James and Lily Potter because they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, but was vanquished by baby Harry Potter. Dumbledore ordered the baby to his maternal aunt's home where he was suppose to stay till his eleven birthday for his much awaited return to the Wizarding World. In canon, he was neglected at best, abused at worst and nobody took action. What if a child Harry accidentally summons a crossroad demon as a lark and made a deal? His soul for his freedom of his so called family? What would be the consequences?

**Requirements:**

- The contract is so high class that it's passed to Crowley the second it's done. Seeing a future profit, he decide to put a much longer due date on the deal and to take care of the little wizard himself. Corrupt the ''Boy-Who-Lived'' to stick it to the magical community.

- A twist for the horcrux. Harry can pay his ''debt'' and avoid the pit because if Fergus Crowley hate many things, he _**loathe**_ cheaters more than anything in the world, below in the Pit and upstairs in Heaven. Riddle made a demon deal years ago, but with his splintered soul, the hellhounds could not collect it when the due date came.

- Seeing that the kid is too young, the horcrux in his scar is a consolation prize and a good appetiser to wait for the other shards. And why not alter the deal between them? If Harry can collect all the shards of Riddle's soul and bring them to him, he won't go in hell. And why not train an agent that can go where he can't, don't have to deal with all the red tape and track down those who would cheat him his rightful due?

- To give a fair deal and a leg up against Riddle, seeing that even with the prophecy being the ultimate equaliser, Voldemort is much more experimented, Crowley take a sheet out of Mephistopheles' book and grant Harry his own Ghost Rider's powers when it's time to go to Hogwarts or to start working as his bounty hunter. Contrary to Mephistopheles, Crowley his appreciative of Harry's work and pay immediately when the bounty is being cashed.

- Those Rider's powers are a bit different from those made by Mephistopheles. Crowley refined the idea and made them symbiotic, part of the boy's soul or/and magical core. So they don't fight the user as much as the Spirit of Vengeance, but Harry as to learn to accept his own darkness and train himself in their use. Nothing is free in this world after all.

- Harry can't be Dumbledore's Golden Boy but he can't become Riddle's servant either, seeing as if he can't track down all the horcruxes, when he dies he take Riddle's place in the pit. So a neutral to dark grey Harry will be what is the best for this challenge.

- When Harry has to go to Hogwarts, I want a scene of him riding his horse or his bike in his Rider's form alongside the Hogwarts Express, ride all the way up to the Great Hall, dismount and letting his human side come forth before the entire staff and/or the other students.

**Optional:**

- A Hell Horse for mount, because let's face it, an eleven years old boy is too young and not strong enough to drive a motorcycle.

- A Prank War with Loki, the surviving Marauders (Sirius and Remus,) and the Weasley Twins.

- Harry not going to Hogwarts until much later in life(Like when he's fourteen to seventeen) when he is cornered and captured by wizards on the lookout for him.

- Learning how to run a business with Crowley.

- Fatherly Crowley.

- Harry meeting the Winchesters brothers on a Hunt in his Rider form and scaring the crap out of them.

- Harry growing up on a ranch in America with an ''associate'' of Crowley to learn the value of hard and honest work.

- Tales of the Devil's Bounty Hunter are well known even in the British Wizarding World, so even the most inbred pureblood knows not to mess with The Rider. They can always shun him and whisper behind his back tough.

**Forbidden:**

- Being Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

- Becoming part of Riddle's servants.

- Harry in a male/male relationship.

- Harry going to his death as a martyr, AKA Dumbledore's Greater Good plan.

**Recommended:**

- Ravenclaw Harry.

- Hufflepuff Harry.

- A harem.

- Due to his Rider's powers, he has an affinity towards fire based spells.

- Using a lot of American lingo in his phrases.

- Lots of swearing , bawdy and crude humour.

- Ladies man Harry.

-Senile! Dumbledore.

-Gunslinger Harry.

0

0

**Well, what do you think? :)**


End file.
